User talk:Guyoyo
Hey Guyoyo, Thanks for messaging me. It is likely that the rainbow yo-yo that which you mentioned looking like a BC yo-yo. Can you hit me up with an image of this particular yo-yo? Along with that, you're welcome to contribute as much as you can! AlexKenderYo (talk) 21:39, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey there, thanks for the quick reply! I looked through my bookmarks and I guess my memory tricked me a bit, but nevertheless there are some relations to the Rainbow BC. Here you go: YO001.JPG yo002.JPG (I just saved them from a German source. Not a commercial shop though, so you can remove them if you want. I just used these pics to give you a good impression, since I don't own that yoyo.) I was planning to get some, mainly because I was aiming at some wooden BC yoyos and also because I discovered this Wiki, which explains the connections between certain releases. The yoyo says "Flitzebogen", which means "toy bow" (according to the dictionary - it is some sort of German slang though and therefore difficult to translate). This is just a guess, but maybe someone in Germany failed at translating "rainbow", which would be "Regenbogen" (Regen = rain Bogen = bow) in German. After all this was way before Google n stuff. The word "Flitzebogen" is rather a combination of "running/dashing" and "bow", since the arrow is "running" pretty fast, I guess....never gave that name much thought. Anyway, it also claims to be "Das original Yo-yo", which (you might already know) means "The original yo-yo". I sorta doubt that this vintage yoyo is some kind of shameless copy or a coincidence... The thing is, I can't get much info about the brand. I'm pretty sure the brand itself is named "Flitzebogen", since the writing got the most details (like a logo). I was only able to find some small infos via Google. Mainly that it is/was a German company. It would be cool to contact BC and see what they say about it. But that could be easier for someone within the US. Guyoyo (talk) 22:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I've never heard of this German brand, but I can see that the method in making this yo-yo is very much similar to the BC Rainbow. AlexKenderYo (talk) 22:34, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Although I'm pretty much basic when it comes to yoyos, I'd like to compare that one with a BC Rainbow 1:1. Also the technical site of it, with its specs like size and weight. My first impression was like, a German brand sells a US product, like Bandai sells Yomega in Japan with altered model name and design (but at least it says "Yomega", so there is no "conspiracy" behind it). I imagine producing such kind of wooden yoyo demands more working steps and since our noticable heydays were around 1998 (at least from my perspective...without internet or rather primitive internet back then), I would really want to know if someone goes through the struggle to copy such yoyo for a relatively small market or rather acted like some kind of distributor. Well, it's all a lot of guesswork, but thanks for paying attention to my request! :) As I mentioned before, I'll buy some and give them a try. Cheers! Guyoyo (talk) 23:09, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Dude, I notice that the Yomega RB II is one of your favorite pages. Did you know that there was a flared-shape "Saber" version, the Yomega Saber RB II? Check it out if you can find the time to! AlexKenderYo (talk) 23:40, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Ha yea, I noticed how empty my main page was, therefore I added some pages that catched my attention (the "Spectra" rather for fanboy reasons haha) and the "RB II" was my first yoyo (not literally, but my first decent yoyo to focus on doing tricks) back in 1998, when some people in my school started to talk about yoyos with ball bearings. It came out of nowhere and I had to have one as well. : Funfact: One kid had a Yomega with a brain and claimed it was better, since it was more expensive. Due to my lack of knowledge, I believed it. But now, almost 20 years later, after checking what's new and what's old, I guess it was rather the opposite (playwise)? Can't say "ignorance is bliss", but in the toy store it made decisions way easier. haha So much stuff out there, but that's pretty cool! It took me quite a while to figure out which yoyo I had back then. I was only able to remember the color (transparent blue) and no brain. Seems the "RB II" is, like most stuff over here, pretty rare and/or overpriced nowadays. So your hint, which I appreciate, is interesting and I can imagine how impossible it would be to get one of those limited types. On another side note, I got the "Stormtiger" from Japan for just a few bucks and it arrived after a month. Feeling a ball bearing yoyo, after such a long time is pretty nice and I'd say it almost feels like riding a bicycle (once you've learned it, it will stuck), almost...guess I can't blame the "Hyper" for being different, since the specs are kinda similar to the RB II? But imo I have the impression that my RB II slept way longer than my current Hyper/Stormtiger. But after this long hiatus, I simply bought a Duncan Imperial first, which I never owned before and I gotta say that a fixed axle is nice as well, even if it's a difference technically and playwise. But generally all of this was influenced by the Yo-yo Wiki site and its infos. ;) I'm looking forward to learn more about this. Feels good to see the scene still being there/active, man! Guyoyo (talk) 01:59, June 7, 2017 (UTC) That kid with the Brain probably didn't even know about something like the ProYo Turbo Bumble Bee, or heck, even the Tom Kuhn SB-2! And yeah, it's good to see the yo-yo scene being active. Also, yesterday, it was U.S. National Yo-Yo Day! AlexKenderYo (talk) 14:00, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I didn't know that an U.S. National Yo-Yo Day exists, but seeing that it does, I get the impression that yoyos are pretty much a big deal in the USA if they dedicated a day for it. Cool beans! Yea, all of us just knew what the stores offered us. So there was no kid with the latest, hottest news from the US, especially not in our small town. That way I missed a lot of music (thankfully MTV kept me kinda updated) and video game releases. No hard feelings, because you can't cry about stuff that exists, when you don't know about it. But hands down; if someone told me that you can actually use a generic yoyo for some tricks, I might have started before the 1998 trend. That might be the only thing I'm "crying" about afterwards. Just think it would have been pretty cool and so much time was wasted. Btw, no one ever appeared with an aluminium yoyo or something else high-end. As far as I remember the trend was pretty much short lived (less than a year). It might have been different with companies offering fancy yoyos, making contests and visiting schools. That reminds me of the current trend with fridget spinners, which I personally don't get. Checked them out online, but imo there is not much room for tricks n stuff. Seems it was invented in the 90s by a woman, so not really new, just polished for the market, I guess? But if it works for people, go for it! But that's OT. Guyoyo (talk) 14:33, June 7, 2017 (UTC)